1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in tailgates for pickup trucks; and, more specifically, to a tailgate construction which enlarges upon the modes of the customary tailgate so that in a new mode the aerodynamic drag is reduced, thereby improving fuel efficiency and vehicle handling characteristics while the box formed by the cargo bed, the side walls, the rear wall of the cab and the tailgate continues to provide a convenient storage capability.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art which, taken either distributively or in combination, either anticipates or renders obvious the invention claimed herein.